1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pressure damping device.
2. Related Art
A suspension system of a vehicle such as an automobile or the like includes a pressure damping device that uses a damping force generator in order to appropriately damp vibrations transmitted from a road surface to a vehicle body during running to thereby improve ride quality and driving stability. The pressure damping device is provided with, e.g., a partition member that is provided movably in a cylinder and partitions the interior of the cylinder, a rod member that is connected to the partition member, and a damping force generation member that is provided in the cylinder, and gives resistance to the flow of a liquid caused by the movement of the partition member to thereby generate a damping force.
In addition, there is known the pressure damping device provided with a liquid reservoir portion. In the pressure damping device, the rod member advances into or retracts from the cylinder so that a liquid in the cylinder becomes excessive or deficient by the liquid having a volume corresponding to the volume of the rod member, and the liquid reservoir portion is provided in order to absorb or supply the liquid having the volume corresponding to the volume of the rod member.
The pressure damping device of this type includes, e.g., the cylinder, a piston that is slidably inserted into the cylinder and partitions the interior of the cylinder into a rod chamber and a piston chamber, a rod that is movably inserted into the cylinder and has one end coupled to the piston, a reservoir, an extension side damping flow path that permits a flow from the rod chamber to the piston chamber and gives resistance to the flow of a passing liquid, a compression side damping flow path that permits the flow from the piston chamber to the reservoir and gives resistance to the flow of the passing liquid, a piston chamber side suction flow path that permits only the flow from the reservoir to the piston chamber, and a rod chamber side suction flow path that permits only the flow from the reservoir to the rod chamber (e.g., see Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2009-074562)).